customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney News Fall 2007 (by Jomaribryan)
Here in the fanmade magazine here's the Barney news where you can find out what's going on with Barney. In the magazine says: Barney is Celebrating His 20th Birthday in His BRAND NEW DVD from HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment! Surprise! Barney's friends are getting ready to throw him a Super-Dee-Duper surprise birthday party! Join in on the fun and celebrate Barney's special day! In "Dino-Mite Birthday," the brand-new Barney DVD. This DVD, Barney is turning a year older and Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are throwing him a "perfectly purple" birthday party for Barney. From singing and dancing, play games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, hula hoop to eating popcorn and ice cream and opening birthday presents for Barney including tutus, rainbow pictures, scrapbooks, Mother Goose rhymes books, fire trucks, monkey drums and crowns to pistachio birthday cakes, Barney's favorite. In stores September 2007, "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday" follows Barney's 2007 DVDs, Let's Go to the Firehouse, Shake Your Dino Tail!, Let's Go Explore Pack and You Can Be Anything. The personalized Barney video from Kideo "My Party with Barney" re-released on DVD. For more information visit www.barney.com. "Barney's 20th Anniversary National Purple Bus Tour" The 20-city nationwide tour is Barney’s way of giving back to all the children that have loved him for so many years. At each three-day stop, Barney, along with a local celebrity, will first visit children at local Children’s Miracle Network hospitals where Barney will perform a birthday Sing-Along, take pictures and donate toys and DVDs to the hospital. The celebrity will also present Barney with a special gift, and when the tour ends, all the gifts collected throughout the journey will be auctioned off, with all proceeds benefiting Children’s Miracle Network. On the second and third day of each local stop, he will host a meet-and-greet birthday party at Toys "R" Us stores. Children will have the opportunity to present Barney with a super-dee-duper birthday card that they design and create right at the Toys "R" Us store! The Eleventh Season of "Barney & Friends" Premieres in September 2007 on PBS Kids The children's hit television series of "Barney & Friends" premieres September 17th 2007 on PBS Kids until October 12th 2007. Featuring twenty new episodes and a new Barney segment "Barney's Music Box" featured five songs including, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm," "If Your Happy and You Know It," "Itsy Bitsy Spider," "The Wheels on the Bus" and "Hickory Dickory Dock." The eleventh season stared the big purple 200-million-year old T-rex named Barney, along with BJ, Baby Bop and their cousin Riff and twenty children cast members, Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Megan, Victor, Amy, Nathan, Olivia, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah. Barney the Dinosaur is first created by Sheryl Leach in 1988 and the television show Barney & Friends first debuted on PBS in April 6, 1992. Season 11 of Barney & Friends airs daily on PBS Kids and new fall shows on PBS Kids in 2007, WordWorld and Super Why! joining Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog and Dragon Tales in the PBS Kids Preschool Block with Miss Lori and Hooper. WordGirl premiered on PBS Kids Go!, the thirty-eighth season of Sesame Street and the eleventh season of Arthur premiered on PBS Kids. The new Barney Asian tour "Barney's Let's Imagine Live!" debuts this holiday season in Asia and Dubai in 2007.